


It's Rainin'

by frogwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: After the rain, a rainbow and the sun will surely appear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i always write kihyungwon in kihyuns pov sksks,,, anyway happy 30 kihyungwon fics! :-*

The rain drizzled down lightly as people made their way out of classes and sped walked to the bus. Kihyun waits under the bus stop, a small protective shelter from the weather. He sees one of his classmates, Hyungwon, walk on the sidewalk without an umbrella. He usually takes the bus. What made him decide not to take it today? Kihyun doesn't understand why, but he leaves the bus stop without thinking and chases after Hyungwon.

"What are you doing out here, loser?" Kihyun asks, his voice a bit loud due to the rain. "You're not taking the bus?" he began walking with him. "It's raining, you dumbass."

"Yeah, no shit," Hyungwon replied, mimicking Kihyun's loudness. There's an icy tone in his voice.  "I don't have money. Weren't you going to take the bus, though?" he spotted Kihyun under the bus stop a couple seconds ago. 

"Ah... I didn't have enough money, haha.." he lied, scratching his neck. Hyungwon snickered. "And walking by yourself makes you look like loser. I don't want to be a loser, so we're walking together. Got it?"  

The taller male looks down at him in disgust and shrugs him off. "Even if you walk with me, you're still a loser..." Hyungwon retorted, rolling his eyes. He's grumpy, irritated, and annoyed. 

Kihyun figures he isn't in the mood for small talk. "Here," he takes out an umbrella out of his bag. He hands it to Hyungwon, who shakes his head and rejects it. "Hey, take it, you fucking idiot. It's raining. You'll get sick."

"Keep it," Hyungwon mumbles. "I'm fine. Use it for yourself." His large coat won't protect him from the rain. "Thanks, anyways."

"Did you fall off the wrong side of bed this morning? What's wrong with you?" Kihyun asked, taking offense to Hyungwon's coldness. "I try to be nice for once and I get an attitude. You're a bitch. Where's your boyfriend, Minhyuk? You're happier with that ball of sunshine."

Hyungwon tenses up at that question. "I don't know." his reply is quiet. He bites his lip and digs his hands deep in his pockets. "We, um... yeah." he doesn't bring himself to say it. He clears his throat and sighs. "We broke up..." His cold tone is replaced by disappointment.

"Oh, sorry." Kihyun says. So that's the reason why Hyungwon is in a bad mood. 

He wonders what happened for them to break up. They were a perfect couple. Everyone knew of Hyungwon's crush on Minhyuk and when they finally got together, they basically radiated happiness. Hyungwon was head over heels for him. Did Minhyuk not feel the same way? Whatever happened, Kihyun felt sad. They were a good couple.

"It's fine..." Hyungwon reaches for Kihyun's umbrella. He holds it so that it shields the both of them from the rain, which was dripping harder than before. "There's other guys out there.. ones who won't pretend they like me out of sympathy. I don't even know why he dated me if he didn't even..." his voice gets quieter, mumbling complains. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kihyun asks. It's a start.

"I'd like to.. I'm afraid I might cry, though. It would be embarrassing if you saw me like that..." he gets closer to Kihyun so their bodies are slightly touching, holding the umbrella over their heads. "At least I have you to talk with." 

"I can't tell if you cry, you know." Kihyun looks up and smiles. "The rain will wash your tears. Besides, it's better if you talk about it." A tiny part of him is glad they broke up. Kihyun thought he fully got rid of his crush on Hyungwon. It's slowly coming back and he might have a chance this time.

"Yeah," is Hyungwon's only reply. He's too distracted with memories of Minhyuk. It was short lived. His lips quiver and he feels his chest hurting. Sniffing, Hyungwon wipes tears. With his luck, the rain seemed to stop. It was now only a drizzle. Kihyun could hear him sniffling, staring at the ground. The poor guy is devasted. "I would be fine if we broke it off easily... He  _had_ to tell me that. Minhyuk only dated me because he heard I liked him. He didn't even like me back! Was he trying to be nice? I don't understand.." Hyungwon clears his throat. "Ugh, fuck this."

The rain conveniently stopped as more tears slid down Hyungwon's cheeks. He takes a deep breath and sighs. He return the umbrella back to Kihyun who puts it inside his bag. They took a few steps away from each other.

"Look, Hyungwon, he was a waste of your time. You shouldn't waste your breath on him. It's over. Save it for someone else." Kihyun says, playfully hitting his arm to make him feel better. "Sorry for being so deep, but it's a bummer seeing you sad." 

"No worries." Hyungwon smiled, wrapping his arm around him. "Thanks, small fry. You're an okay guy." Hyungwon notices Kihyun's pink cheeks and his small smile. He finds it cute. 

Kihyun punched him. "Shut up, I'm not small!" he said. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked at the sky, spotting something colorful. "Hey, it's a rainbow! Look!"

Hyungwon looked up and cracked a smile. "How convenient." he muttered, removing his arm from Kihyun. "I should head home. I'll talk to you later, shortie. Thanks for listening to me, I guess." he ruffled the older's hair. Kihyun made him feel a bit better, surprisingly. He didn't care about Minhyuk anymore. 

"Anytime." Kihyun replied. He wanted to say something cheesy like 'I'm here for you'. He wouldn't be caught dead saying that, though. "See ya later, then. Hope you feel better." That's something. "And don't call me shortie!"

Hyungwon chuckled and waved at him as he walked off, sticking his tongue out playfully. The sun isn't out yet and the sky is still dark. He looked back at Kihyun, thinking he just might be his new sun. 


End file.
